Silver and Blaze, Fiery Valentines
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Silver finds in his messages that Blaze has asked Silver to come to the February 14 of a certain year. What crazy things will happen? Silvaze. All rights belong to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1

Silver had just returned home from his errands. Shopping Carts were a thing of the past ever since people gained Telekinetic abilities. Silver was wondering what he should do today. Sometimes the present could be so boring. His place was protecting the future, but his friendships were shared with more primitive beings. He decided to check his little notification machine. He remember how he got it.

 _Tails revealed it to him. "This device I created, I will keep it here until I die. You'll go visit that day and take it from my house. It will have every message we want to give to you if you want to help us save the world or do something fun."_

It was strange how they were all dead but he could see them whenever he wanted. He also knew everyone married since he had a few invites. He felt a little odd being younger than Cream at the wedding of Sonic and Amy, so he decided to wait a while. Literally WHENever. Any point in their lives. Silver looked through every message the gang put in there. "What to do. Save Interstellar Amusmant Park? Sonic had that under control already. I ust went to Sweet Mountain with Blaze. Surprise Party for Sonic? Done that. Rio 2016 Olympic Games? Maybe when I've trained a bit. Come on, there's got to be something to do." The gang had a lot of things they invited Silver to do. He also knew everyone married since he had a few invites.

Then something caught his eye. It was an invitation for Valentine's Day to him. It was from Blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver read the date that Blaze invited him and grabbed his White Chaos Emerald. He focused on the time and space manipulation powers...CHAOS CONTROL! A spark of white light flew out of the Emerald and created a portal. Silver jumped through and found himself in the distant past.

Silver started up his telekinetic powers and flew around looking for Blaze. He eventually found her in Central City. "Hey Blaze. Long time no see." "What are you talking about Silver? We saw each other yesterday." "...I know. It's just been a while for me. Don't forget, I'm a time traveller.

" So what did you call me for?" "Its a strange ritual of this dimension. Apparently people are supposed to hang out with close friends of this dimension. You're someone I've grown close to. I know we only met a few months ago, but it feels like I've known you my whole life." "So what do you want to do?" "I don't know." "How about Ice Cream." "I can't have Ice Cream." Silver was surprised. "You can't have dairy? That's a bit ironic since you're a cat." "No, it's just that it always melts in my hand."

He thought about it. Then Sonic and Amy walked by. Amy said, "Blaze! Silver! How are you too doing? Having a little Valentine's day fun?" Silver looked at Sonic. "Hey Sonic, I thought you didn't see Amy that way?" "Eh, she has ways of persuading me. Plus it's Valentine's Day, so I might as well do it. It's not like I'm ever going to marry her." Silver chuckled. Amy continued. "We're trying to decide which restaurant to go to? There are so many around South Island. There's the standard Burger and Chili Dog stop, there's the Chinese restaurant...Oooh, there's also a new fancy restaurant called Ile du Sud. It's really fancy." Sonic sighed, "Let's just go to that one." "But it's on the other side of the island. It's a minute for you but I don't run that fast." "Not a problem. We can take the Blue Star and fly there." "Oh that will be so romantic. Let's go. Bye Silver, bye Blaze." She grabbed Sonic and ran off.

"Dinner. That doesn't sound too bad. Any good restaurants around here?" Silver asked. Blaze thought. "There's a restaurant that Cream took me to once. It's an Italian Bistro called Istrice e Gatto." Silver was surprised. "That restaurants still around in my time! I love that place. Let's go." The two started running off.


	3. Chapter 3

The two arrived. It was one of the most popular restaurants in Central City. There was fortunately just one more table in the bistro. The two sat down. Soon, the waiter came with their drinks and mozzarella sticks Silver ordered. Blaze looked at it. "Isn't that stuff Fried Cheese?" He responded, "Yeah, but it tastes a lot better than it sounds." "I don't know..." "Come on, just give it a try." Blaze accepted, dipped one in marinara sauce and took a bite. Hef eyes grew large with wonder. "How did I not know about this till now?"

After ordering their entrees, the two started chatting. "So, what's your dimension like?" "Well, my planet is mostly an ocean with a bunch of islands. It's usually always a sunny day, where we can feel the ocean air. We cruise over seas and are usually ready for new adventures." "That sounds like a song." "So what's your future like?" "Since I keep changing the past for the better, it's always changing. First it was turned into a card under Eggman Nega's control, then it was a fiery inferno burnt by the Ifrit, but now everyone is happy and has a smile on their face. The technology has increased and most people have ESP powers. It's great, but I honestly like this time more because I can be with the people I care for." Blaze started blushing a bit.

Silver then said, "I'll ask you a question and you tell me what it is. Favorite food?" "Sushi." "Favorite book?" "Fahrenheit 451." "Favorite genre of movie?" "Action. Now you." "I like Ice Cream, The Time Machine, and Comedies."

The waiter came with their dishes. Silver asked, "Is your soup hot?" "Yes, but everything I eat is." The pyrokinetic answered.

After finishing, the two started walking. "The stars are beautiful." Blaze said. Silver replied, "Yeah. I just love the night. In the night light." "I had a very good time. Thank you Silver." "Thank you for inviting me." The two embraced in a hug. "I hope that we can see each other again soon." The two said at the same time. Blaze held up a red Sol Emerald and a portal appeared. Silver held up his White Chaos Emerald and a different portal appeared. The two stepped through, ready for when they would see each other again.


End file.
